narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Banira Kurama
Banira is the twin sister of Ayaka Kurama, as well as fellow Bakeneko hunter. The set of Kurama Twins embarked on an epic journey in search of Matabi, the legendary Monster Cat. Both sisters were born with a unique genetic mutation which gave them a strange mixture of feline and human properties. Granting both a unique body structure overall. Also amplifying their skills and abilities. Somewhere during their travels, Banira and Ayaka learned how to summon Ninneko and even Bakeneko, although the latter is as rare as it is taxing, physically and chakra wise.. Banira is known for using Transformation Jutsu and transforming into a cat herself. She earned her name, Beckoning Cat, from her positive and encouraging personality. Unlike Ayaka, Banira is a person who chooses to look at her glass half full. Something she often reprimands Ayaka on. Even though people looked down upon Banira for being weaker, she holds a special light in her heart that drives her to protect those important to her. Something Matatabi loves, and Onineko despises. She inherited her clan's unique Kekkei Genkai alongside of her sister, giving them a unique epithet. Unlike Ayaka, who has a better control over her self, Banira absolutely fears he split personality, Onineko (Onineko, 鬼猫, Literally Meaning, Ogre Cat). This leads to her rarely using Genjutsu, despite being good at it. She prefers summoning and fire release jutsu, mixed with her cat based Taijutsu. Appearance Personality Banira is the incarnate of bubbly and cheerful. She awakes each day as if a nightly shower wiped all her troubles away. Nothing can stand in her path or discourage her ideals of humanity and life. She is not afraid of voicing her opinion even in times of dire importance; However, unlike Ayaka, Banira is more considerate about what she says. While Ayaka will entice their enemies, Banira will try to reason with them, and even see from their point of view. She often argues with Ayaka for her harsh and forked tongue. Banira speaks with honorifics, even to those that stand against her. Banira is ultimately the kind twin. Overall, her heart is in the right place. The love for her sister guides her further, hand and hand. She is overprotective of Ayaka, despite her inner feelings of weakness. When it comes to guys, she's more outgoing. Willing to flirt and make friends. Opposing her calm, cool and collected sister, Ayaka. Even as a member of Blood Bound Apostle, she takes her responsibilities seriously. Despite being a strong girl on the outside, Banira is weak within. Her impulsive and fiery behavior has lead her to Onineko possessions where she no longer had control of her body. In fact, without Ayaka to calm her down, some speculate she would have disappeared forever. This episode damaged Banira mentally. She is constantly afraid of going all out within. And when a strong enemy makes themselves known, she prefers Ayaka to handle it. In truth, Ayaka is her clutch. Without her, Banira feels absolutely week and helpless. Turning her boasting and powerful determination into nothing but empty words. Whenever scared or angry, she can hear Onineko speaking behind her...Hear it taunting. But she cannot show it in front of Ayaka. Banira has to stay strong besides the Demon Cat, even if it cost her life. If Ayaka can do it, so can she, is her motto. Banira has been beaten and nearly killed countless times...But she will always stand. It is this quality that draws Matatabi to her. A cat with nine lives who will never fall. Their determination and connection brings a power never before seen. A drive to protect the one person who she loves fuels such a desire. Banira simply wants attention. Wants to be acknowledged and loved. Banira hates that she is so much weaker than Ayaka. She wishes to grow strong like Inari Inuzuka and protect her sister as Inari protects her love. Some say Banira suffers from Puppy love when it comes to Muzai. Which causes her to become cold to Kanrai, going as far as ignoring her completely. She swoons and wishes for nothing but his love. Her true desire is to tame the ultimate Bakeneko, Matatabi. She feels that with Matatabi in her, Onineko will lose it's control over Banira. Banira also feels as if doing so will finally gain her sisters attention and respect. To become strong enough to protect her. But Onineko knows this...And will use it to it's advantage. Banira, like Ayaka, believes in the Blood Bound Apostle's goal of global Kekkei Genkai unification. Anime-neko2.jpg Neko-girl-anime-57481752520.jpeg History With Pein gone, Amegakure had fallen into ruins. No one could respect such a village that lead to one of the Shinobi worlds largest war. Hatred plagued the crying land, and cause many to become worst than scum...To rob, cheat, and kill anything and everything. A dark council of Amegakure officials wanted to change things...to restore this country into something that mirrored it's older self. That was when they decided to dig around the old Akatsuki base. There, they found a faint scent of Tailed Beast chakra. This chakra, though small, was gathered and contained, before being shipped back to Ame. They hoped that this chakra could lead to similar effects to Ginkaku and Kinkaku. So, they kidnapped a woman of the Kurama clan, pregnant with twins. Chakra of the beast Matatabi, the Two Tailed Monster Cat, was used as both a catalyst to speed up birth and as a way to create a new superhuman. The chakra was bonded with the developing children in the womb, hoping to find a new form of Jinchuuriki...Once permanently fused with Tailed Beast Chakra. But Matatabi's genes mutated both the fetuses. And instead of making a Jinchuuriki demon, created two pretty daughters birthed with multiple cat-like features. These children were named Banira Kurama and Ayaka Kurama, Vanilla and Chocolate for their hair color. Ame officials deemed them a success as of yet, and the mother was allowed to raise them. The father of the two children however, had different beliefs than his wife. He hated the children for their mutation, and angrily tried to destroy and kill them. The mother, who loved the children regardless of their strange features, defended them from the attack a took a fatal blow that was about to be dealt to Ayaka. Their father was horrified at his wife's blood being on his hand, and took a kunai from his pouch and slit his own throat. Banira watched in fear, crying of helplessness. These two baby girls were born in blood....but was also bounded by it. Ame officials took the orphans back and put them into a special facility to grow, and grow they did. Thanks to their mutations, many physical attributes they had were enhanced greatly. The two girls also revealed they shared the bloodline of the Kurama clan, which Ame grew proud and fearful of as it made powerful illusions that seemed to cross the realm into reality. They put them under harsh training to suppress their malicious second personas. The girls finally could no longer handle these actions, and used their bloodlines to slay many of those present. Born in blood, and reborn in blood. The two orphaned girls fled Ame, with only their names. Starvation would have taken them had they not been discovered by Muzai Kaguya. Muzai dicovered these two girls nearly as skin and bone. Muzai himself had a group, the Blood Bound Apostles, and had members in Ame who reported to him on these girls. Muzai had taken interest in their bloodline, and approached them about his organisation. Muzai had told them all who had been working on them were those without blessed blood and fed their new found hatred of those lack a bloodline. He offered the girls asylum, a place to rest and eat, to grow and be healthy. The girls accepted, and became Muzai's princesses in the Blood Bound Apostles. From this point on, the girls became the peak of health again. Being Muzai's princesses, they got much of what they wanted. The feline girls would soon desire one thing, Matatabi, the great cat that unbeknownst to them was their source of their cat-like features. They would begin their hunt for the grand beast. The feline girls adopted styles similar to their mutations, and at some point made contracts with the Ninneko, ninja cats. Banira became loving and caring to all whose blood ran with bloodline limits. But a darker side developed...the death of her mother caused her to hate those without Kekkei Genkai similar to Muzai. She promised him her life. However, he lack of bloodline limit mastery caused Muzai to somewhat overlook her. His love for her is there, but his belief in her potential isn't...In fact, he fears for her life and chooses to keep her within the shadows as he knows Ayaka can defend herself, but Banira cannot. Abilities One cannot mention Ayaka without mentioning her twin, Banira. Her skills alone allowed her to join Blood Bound Apostle without mastery of her Kekkei Genkai. Although Muzai does not want her to follow his stead, he see's Banira as valuable and hopes she becomes something great. Before gaining Matatabi, Banira had an impressive amount of chakra, thought to have been given to help master her future tailed beast. Although she lacks mastery of her Kekkei Genkai, she specializes in the art of Counter Genjutsu and cancellation arts. Feline Physiology Despite her age and side, Banira is quite a chuunin. Her unique feline composition, like her sister, grants Banira a plethora of enhanced physical capabilities. Some say she is nothing more than a full size humanized cat. Her nails are sharpened into claws capable of scratching and even cutting flesh. Banira's nails serve as one of her favored weapons. She has excellent climbing skills, being able to escape most grown shinobi. And when combined with an enhanced agility and balance, catching her is almost impossible. Like a cat, Banira can bite down pretty hard, although she uses it mostly on food. Her teeth can serve as an extra pair of weapons. Her body is at peak flexibility which adds a unique spice to her agility. She is capable of twisting and turning in manners unthinkable. Even in mid-motion, switching trajectory is of no issue. Despite her size, Banira is quite the warrior. Her strength has helped redirect attacks from people twice her size. It also lead to a durability level that is surprising for someone like her. She could take quite the beating. Like all cats, her senses are enhanced. And with Chakra, they can reach Inuzuka levels. Her main senses are sight, hearing and smell. This also serves as a huge weakness. She retains a cats ability to see at night as well. With an impressive amount of speed, she is a master predator. Being able to sneak around as she becomes one with darkness. Kurama Clan Kekkei Genkai Nature Transformation Relationships Quotes Trivia